


Louis' Dare

by HopeIsEverything94



Series: Louis' Dare [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Based on Marcel, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Ziam is present, i think, niall is my homie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeIsEverything94/pseuds/HopeIsEverything94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall dares Louis to take Marcel to Zayns pool party. Louis, never one to deny a dare goes along with it only to come along some pleasant surprises. Also, Zayn has a bit of a thing for Marcel’s friend Liam. </p><p>Or the one where a Louis’ dare gets completely turned upside down and he is quite happy with the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I should be adding a chapter to Love's Even More Wild When You're Angry, but I'm totally lost. Like I wrote half of chapter 12 and I don't know how to continue. There are all kinds of ideas flying around in my head for other fics, including Sterek fics. But I solemnly swear I will update a chapter tomorrow. No matter what it takes. Anyways so this is based on a post from tumblr. The one with the tweet about a dare and a poolparty. I'll put the picture below for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about.  
> As always, feedback is very appreciated.xx

\

 

“Do I look 10 years old Niall?”

“Oh come, Louis. Nobody got hurt playing an innocent game of truth or dare.”

Louis rolls his eyes and sighs. Where is Zayn when you need him? He would be able to talk Niall out of this, unlike himself ho has trouble denying anything from Niall once he pops out his puppy eyes. “It may have a certain appeal when there’s drinking involved, but not at school during a free period.”

“Well what do you suggest we do to kill time? Zayn isn’t showing up, you know that.”

And yeah, Louis knows that. Stupid Zayn and his stupid drawing that needed to be finished today. He racks his brain thinking of something to entertain Niall with. He could start a water fight? Then he remember how the last water fight ended in him being suspended and his mom looking at him with this disappointed look for almost a week. Okay, so no water fight.  Damn Niall and his evil blue eyes.

“Fine. Truth or dare Niall.” He says with what must be the least enthusiastic tone which is accompanied with a fake smile that is so fake it hurts his jaw muscles. Niall in turn just lets out a triumphant yell along with a fist pump. Then he crosses his legs and rearranges his face to look challenging.

“I choose truth.”

“Are you deliberately making me regret agreeing to this? I already know everything about you.”

“Just ask me a damn question.” Niall says with an eye roll.

“Fine, here’s a classic. If you had to date anyone that’s here, who would it be?”

“What you mean, like, from the people I can see here?”

“Yes.”

Niall looks around and takes his time checking out everybody who is sitting on the grass around them. There aren’t a lot of people. Half of the people are classmates and the other half are people Louis has never even seen.

“I would go with Josh.”

Louis quickly turns around to gape at Niall. “Josh Devine? Josh drummer-in the-school-band Devine? Why on earth?”

“Hey don’t judge me, mister I wear socks even though it’s hotter than hell. And besides Josh is cute, I mean look at him.”

Louis looks back to where Josh is sitting along with the other members of the band. And okay, Niall may be on to something. The boy does look quite adorable. Only, Louis never admits to anything. So he just waves his hand around.

“Whatever. It’s your turn.”

Niall still seems to know that he’s changed his mind so he just looks back at Louis with a smug grin. “Truth or dare Tommo.”

“Unlike you, I’m not a little chicken so I’ll go with dare.”

The blond boy seems to contemplate this for a bit. Before he sits up straighter and looks around the field looking at all the unsuspecting people sitting. Louis thinks this will probably be one of those stupid dares where he has to go and kiss someone. Then he sees Niall looking at him again and he does not like the look Niall gives him. It’s a mix of smugness and mischief.

“I dare you…. to ask him over there to be your plus one to Zayns pool party.”

And okay he did not expect that, but maybe Niall chose someone okay. Oh who is he kidding, it’s Niall he’s talking about. So he turns to look at where his friend is staring at and sees two boys sitting at a table talking to each other. And okay, this he can work with. The boy looks okay, he obviously goes to the gym if the arms bulking out from under his shirt sleeves is anything to go by. He knows him too. He’s in some of his classes, what was his name again?

“Dude, seriously. That’s all you could come up with? You’re daring me to ask William along. I have no problem with that.” He goes to stand up only to be pulled back by a laughing Niall.

“First off, his name is Liam and secondly I wasn’t talking about him, but about his lovely friend sitting with him.” He nods his head towards the boy sitting across from Liam.

And Louis knows who’s sitting there. He saw him in is peripheral vision when he was looking at Liam. It’s that Marcel kid. Okay, well he doesn’t know for sure if his name is Marcel, but he looks like a Marcel so his name will most likely be Marcel.  He lets out a groan that could put a waking Zayn to shame.

“You have got to be kidding me. No way I’m taking him with me to a pool party. You must be out of your damned mind if you think that, Niall. No, I’ll take Liam, fine. But I will not take Marcel.”

“Hey, you chose dare. I’m just living up to the expectations made. And when has Louis Tomlinson ever declined a dare? Come on. It’s just one fake-date. You’ll probably make his whole year. Think of it as charity.”

Louis turns to take a closer look of Marcel. Seriously? This kid does not know how to dress. And he probably uses a whole pot of hair gel to hold his hair back. And really, who still wears a slipover? Except you know, his grandpa. Then Marcel turns around and Louis can’t hold back his groan this time, because this has turned into a classic American movie nerd. He has tape wrapped between his glasses.  He turns back to a smiling Niall, to look at him with a pleading look.

“You know I’m immune to facial expressions. So are you going to do it? Or are you going to break your record of never turning down a dare?”

“You think you’re so smart, don’t you? I’ll take him. In fact I’ll go up to him right now and ask him.”  And if Louis takes pleasure in the slight fall of Niall’s face in surprise, no one knows.

“You wouldn’t?”

“Watch me, leprechaun.”

With that Louis shakes Niall’s hand off and walks towards the table with the two boys. He stops right in front of Marcel and coughs a few times to get his attention. Liam is the first to look at him, Louis just smiles at him and then turns to Marcel who is looking straight at him with a confused look.

And, okay, wow. Louis’ cocky look turns into one of shock, because green eyes. He did not know that. Why did he not know that. He mentally slaps himself, focus Louis. He then shifts his look to somewhere less distracting but ends up going the completely wrong direction because omygod lips. Those lips could be seriously put into action, action involving-

He gets pulled back from his mind when Liam starts talking: “Can we help you?”

“Yeah,” And, that’s embarrassing.  His voice never cracks, what the hell. So he clears his throat and starts again, “Hi my name is Louis, we have a few classes together.” Marcel just nods his head.

“I was wondering if you would like to go with me to this pool party later today. It’s right after school and you can leave whenever, so if you like have a curfew or something?”  Smooth, Louis thinks to himself.  Marcel seems to actually think about it when, again, Liam starts talking:

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. We already have plans, right?” He says while looking at the green-eyed boy with a look that says _just-go-with-it_. And Louis knows this is going to end badly so he quickly adds: “You could come too, Liam.”

This makes both Liam and Marcel look up at him with raised eyebrows. “We’ll come. If you could just give us the address, we’ll meet you there.”

Don’t drool. Don’t drool. Don’t drool. Is all that’s going through Louis’ mind at the moment, because he did not expect that kind of voice. Seriously, who does this Marcel kid think he is? He quickly writes down the address on the piece of paper Marcel presents him and then walks off with a : “See you there.” 

 

* * *

“What is going on with the two of you?”

“What are you talking about?”  Louis says, while Niall just starts laughing again. Zayn looks at them with a raised eyebrow.

“Niall has been laughing the whole damn time and you keep staring at the gate. Are you waiting for someone?” He says while pointing an accusing finger at Louis. Who just pushes the finger out of his face.

“He’s waiting for his date.”  Niall stopped laughing to say that, but then he’s back at it.

“You have a date? And you didn’t tell me about it? Who is it? What does he look like? Do I know him?”

“It’s not a date. Just, you know.”

“No, Louis I don’t know because you guys haven’t told me anything.”

“O my god so I invited that Marcel kid to the pool party as a dare.” Louis snaps. And the silence that follows is kind of nerve wracking. In all their years of friendship it has never been silent between them. Even Niall stopped laughing.

“You what?”

“Niall dared me to invite him and I did.”

Niall discreetly walks away from the two friends who are apparently having a stare-down, leaving them alone.

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I never turn down a dare, Zayn. You know that better than anyone else.”

“What if he thinks this is an actual date? What are you going to do when he shows up and he wants to spend his time with you?”

Louis can honestly say that he hasn’t even thought about that. What if Marcel thinks this is an actual date? Wait a second.

“He’s not going to think that. Because if he did he wouldn’t bring Liam along.”

Those seemed to be the magic words because Zayn immediately stands up straighter and his eyes grow twice their size.

“Liam is coming? Liam  _Payne_  is coming? Why didn’t you tell me, you twat. You let me wander around in these fucking Superman-shorts knowing Liam is coming. God, I hate you.”

He then turns around and runs towards the house and disappears in the crowd of teenagers in the kitchen.  Louis lets out a deep sigh. No matter how many people tell them Zayn is the mysterious cool guy he will never ever believe them. He lets out another sigh and goes to find Niall.

 

* * *

 

 

“You sure you gave him the right address?”

“Yes Niall, I’m sure I gave him the right address. Seeing as it’s the same as mine. I’m not a complete idiot.”

“Then maybe he just didn’t want to show up after all. Or maybe Liam talked him out of it. You said he didn’t want to come… Jesus Christ that is a massive butterfly.”

 “What?”

“That tattoo on that lads torso.”  He points his finger to the other side of the pool, but just as Louis lifts his head his view is suddenly filled with the Batman logo. He lifts his head to see a well build torso and then the face of one Liam attached to it. Zayn is standing next to him, still with his Superman shorts.

“Okay time for a quick introduction. Guys, this is Liam. Liam these are my friends Niall and-”

“Louis. I know, we’ve met earlier today.”

Niall just acknowledges him with a wave and goes back to his phone. Louis was right. Liam does go to the gym and is that Zayn’s hand around his waist? That’s not his problem right now though.

“Did you come alone?” He wants to roll his eyes at himself because what is subtle?

“No I didn’t. Ha-“

“Your date is standing right there Louis. We need to go now. Bye.” Zayn interrupts Liam and walks away with him while pointing to the other side to a tall lean boy.

And, Niall was right because that is a giant butterfly a few inches above his navel, which is a few inches above that delicious looking happy trail. The butterfly is underneath two giant birds. Surrounded by multiple tattoos scattered all around his left arm. And  those birds are just making those collarbones even more prominent. And Louis is going to die of dehydration because those are curls and how can anyone look so hot while wearing sunglasses and looking like they have no idea what to do. The boy lifts his non-tattooed arm to rub at his tattooed arm and holy mother of Mary those biceps.

Louis is seriously considering pinching himself because the boy is pouting his lips and is that even allowed? Louis doesn’t think so. Add delusional to his list of symptoms because there is now way in hell the boy is walking his way. Only he is. And Louis doesn’t know what to do so he keeps staring and he has this feeling that his mouth may be wide open which is only confirmed when the boy stands right in front of him and starts speaking.

“You trying to catch flies?”

He quickly closes his mouth and he needs to collect and swallow his spit a few times because his mouth is as dry as Australia in the summer. Before he gets his voice back the boy starts talking again.

“I’m sorry, that was a lame joke. I don’t know what came over me.”

Hold the horses, because Louis knows that voice. Has heard that voice just recently and when he looks up he realizes he knows those lips too. Those are the same pornographic lips as-

“Marcel?” He rises from his seat, only to discover that Marcel is actually a few inches taller. As if Louis needed more reason to drool all over the place.

Marcel in turn just grabs his sunglasses and lets it rest in his hair, which really should not look as hot as it does. Green eyes are back in full force and yup this is definitely Marcel, because Louis has never seen a shade like that before.

“Who’s Marcel?”

“You?” And Louis thinks that he may be wrong again because that does not look like someone who’s just been called by his right name.

“My name is not Marcel, it’s Harry. Why would you…? Wait you thought my name was Marcel? You didn’t even know my name and you asked me out?”

He knows he should be answering the questions, but all that comes out is a whispered: “Harry?”

“That’s my name, yes.”

And all of a sudden it makes sense. Of course his name is Harry. Harry the curly-haired boy. Harry the green-eyed boy. Harry the tattooed-boy. Harry the tall boy. Harry. Yeah, he likes the name Harry.

“Are you okay?”

Yeah, yeah I’m fine, is what Louis was planning on saying. What comes out instead is some kind of bad karma or something.

“Can I lick your butterfly?”

At least Harry is as clumsy as Marcel because he chokes on his own spit and then looks at Louis like he grew an extra head.

“You want to lick….my butterfly tattoo?”

“No, no I don’t. I mean not that it isn’t a nice tattoo, because it is. Like total chick magnet. Or dude magnet you know whatever floats your boat. I mean not your tattoo boat but like boat as is metaphor for sexuality and oh my god I’m sorry, I’m rambling and I have no idea what I’m saying because you’re really distracting, not in a bad way though but like-“

He suddenly feels a hand on his mouth that stops him from talking anymore and making himself seem like an even bigger idiot than he already has.

“I will release my hand if you stop talking. Will you stop talking?”

Louis quickly nods his head because skin-to-skin contact is really not what he needs right now to calm down so he’ll shut up. Harry slowly pulls back his hand and then smiles at Louis when he doesn’t speak.

“Oh fuck me!” And Louis really shouldn’t talk so fast about shutting up.

“Excuse me?”

“You have dimples! You have goddamn dimples. How is this even fair? Why have you been hiding all of this behind..” and for a lack of better words Louis says: “Marcel.”

“I’m still not sure I know who Marcel is.”

“Marcel is your alter ego. Your geekier looking, grandpa clothes wearing but not less beautiful alter ego. Because even behind those ridiculous glasses I could still see those eyes and your lips are just sinful and- I’m stopping now.”

Louis quickly says when he sees Harry raise his hand again.

“I just.. I guess I’m a bit overwhelmed.”

“By me?” And the bemused tone Harry speaks with should really not be as hurtful to Louis as it is. But apparently Harry is not just perfection in one person but he’s also modest and Louis cannot take this.

“Yes you. Have you looked at yourself lately, because I’m sure I’m not the only one. Hell, even Mother Therese would curse if she saw you.”

“I have never heard anyone use the words ‘hell’ and ‘Mother Theresa’ in one sentence before.” Harry says with a chuckle.

“I like to leave behind an impression.”  

“You left an impression behind when you asked me for a pen last week, so you have to up your game a bit if you want to leave behind another impression.”

The words sound confident enough, but Louis hears the slight tremor in them. He looks down and notices how close they’re standing. Toes almost touching. He takes a step forward and now their chests are mere inches away from each other. He looks up and his nose grazes over Harry’s.

“So I’d have to do something a bit more daring, to make you remember me now?” He sees Harry’s Adam’s apple move as he swallows down, what Louis figures is his nervousness.  

“Uhumm.” Is all that comes out of Harry’s mouth. Louis can honestly say that he never wanted to kiss someone so badly before. Their lips are grazing over each other as they speak.

“How about a kiss then? I think a kiss is  _very_  daring, don’t you?”

This time Harry doesn’t make a sound at all, just nods his head. That’s enough for Louis because in less than a second he completely closes the distance and smashes their lips together. His own hands immediately go up. One of them cups Harry’s cheek while the other plays with the curls at the nape of his neck.  In turn Harry rests both his hands on Louis’ hips and Louis almost falls down because Harry’s hands are huge and warm and they almost cover his whole back.

They break apart when they hear a wolf whistle coming from behind them. Like, really close behind them. But before Louis gets the chance to turn around they’re both being pushed and the next thing Louis knows he’s surrounded by water. When he comes back to the surface he sees Harry already there and staring at someone standing at the edge of the pool.  First thing he does is swim the short distance to Harry, wrap one of his arms around Harry’s slim waist. Then he looks up and sees Niall smiling at them with a snapback on his head.

“You guys needed to cool down a bit. You looked a bit heated.”

 

> The End

Come visit me at my [tumblr](http://larryship-co-captain.tumblr.com/) I know you want it. 


End file.
